Forum:Audited Series 5 Bin Candidates
Quite simple this part. Select the robots that you disliked or found boring and replace them with your favourites that didn't compete. Any robot can be binned, but a robot can only be selected to replace it if it competed in an episode of Extreme, but not Series 5, or is on the list of robots at Forum:Qualifiers. There is no limit to the amount you select to bin or replace, as long as the lists are roughly equal to each other. Please provide reasoning in case of a tie, so that I can make a good decision. Happy binning! Matt Talk to me 21:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Are we allowed to bring back robots from Series 4 (or earlier) or do you want to stick strictly to robots from the Series 5 time frame? Christophee (talk) 21:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::That depends, who did you have in mind? Datovidny (talk) 17:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I think that if the robot did not return for at least the Series 5 qualifiers, they shouldn't be allowed in. Matt Talk to me 17:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Changes A total of 15 robots have been swapped. Every robot that received more than one vote has been moved accordingly. RA2 and CrashBash, your anti-TX sentiments were noted, but the votes were still sufficient to earn it a place. The draw will go up tomorrow. 22:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) In Seven Votes *Arnold. A Terminegger *Killertron 2 Six Votes *Judge Shred 2 ½ *TX-108 *Cerberus *Disc-O-Inferno *Spirit of Knightmare Five Votes *Lightning *M2 Four Votes *Draven Three Votes *Short Circuit *Comengetorix *Panzer Wraith Two Votes *Chompalot *Vader Out Nine Votes *Juggernot 2 Eight Votes *Hippobotamus Six Votes *Granny's Revenge *Eleven Five Votes *Black Widow *Bot out of Hell *Twister *The Tartan Terror Four Votes *Warhog Three Votes *Napalm Two Votes *Rohog *Destruct-A-Bubble *V.I.P.E.R. 01 *Dome Extra *Axe-C-Dent Obi-Have Out #'Black Widow'- The second worst walker this series. #'Juggernot 2'- What a pathetic little machine, never stood anything approaching a chance. #'Hippobotamus'- It's been said before that joke robots don't bode well in an Audited Series. The sad bit is that I don't think the team realised they were a joke. #'Bot out of Hell'- Same team, same reason. See above #'Warhog'- Sure it had potential, but a robot isn't worth it if it's just going to break down #'Granny's Revenge'- My all time least favourite robot, another joke entry. #'Eleven'- Very impressive, but hopeless, to say the least. In #'Draven'- Good, impressive looking little robot #'Panzer Wraith'- Previous heat-finalists, worthy of another shot in my opinion #'Judge Shred 2 1/2'- Experienced, good machine, very worthy #'TX-108'- The machine beat Hypno-Disc, surely worth a punt #'Cerberus'- Alrightish popular machine #'Arnold A. Terminegger'- A nifty machine that proved very plucky in the Annihilator #'Killertron 2'- Former Grand Finalist, looks like a very good machine, at least worth a laugh Storm2 Bin #'Rohog' Rubbish, was destroyed easily #'Napalm' Same reason #'Eleven' Should have been called "Thirteen" #'Black Widow' That axe thing on the back would have been lucky to penetrate paper #'Warhog' You'd have better luck entering a melting ice cream than this. Probably more reliable too #'Hippobotamus' All four robots from here to Juggernot 2 are useless pieces of (redacted) #'Bot Out Of Hell' Read above #'Granny's Revenge' And again #'Juggernot 2' Just... one more time please #'Tip-Top' As much as I praise its locomotion, it didn't work in the real world #'The Tartan Terror' I summed it up as a pathetic piece of junk that wouldn't work if a piece of paper fluttered into it Don't Bin #'Disc-O-Inferno' Annihilator winner, destructive, deserves a look in here #'Lightning' Innovative flipper design, unlucky not to qualify for the real wars #'TX-108' If it beat Hypno-Disc, no doubt you want to see it in action #'Draven' Good looking, unlucky that its weapon broke #'Chompalot' Had potential, better candidate IMO than Panzer #'Judge Shred 2½' Experienced, worth a laugh with those judge wigs #'Cerberus' I missed that gold paint #'Arnold A. Terminegger' Durable, Annihilator final defeating many Series 4 semi-finalists #'Killertron 2' Interesting machine, can't leave this out #'M2' Impressive machine, interesting to see how original M2 would do #'Mute' See above RA2 Bin #'Juggernot 2'- Might not even make it into the arena #'Eleven' - Impossible to contrive a scenario where it would win anything - except maybe against Juggernot. #'The Tartan Terror - Ditto #'Granny's Revenge''' - A good spectacle for TV, but no fun to write about #'Destruct-a-Bubble' - Terrible. Had a chance before to prove itself, time to retire. #'Viper 01' - Boring, slow, ineffective weapon. In #'Disc-O-Inferno' - Murderous disc #'Spirit of Knightmare' - Heat finalist, anihilator finalist, a lot better than several that did make it in. #'Arnold A. Terminegger' - Beat Wild Thing, how's that for potential? #'Cerberus' - Deserved one more chance after all its misfortune. #'Judge Shred 2½' - Solid performer. #'Killertron' - Looked pretty good Also, I'd like to cast a cast a "negative one" vote against TX-108; Danby himself said that he didn't do anything, Hypno-Disc just broke down on its own. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) CrashBash In the Bin #'Juggernot 2' - Do I need to say anything at this stage? #'Twister' - I'm surprised nobody has mentioned this one. #'Rohog' - Pretty much the same reason Storm2 said. #'Warhog' - Warhog had its chance in Series 4, blew it, and blew it time and time again afterwards. #'Granny's Revenge' - Fun to watch in the warzone, but not very good in regards to a written competition. But I propose keeping Ruf Ruf Dougal because it was quite compitent despite its looks. #'Bee-Capitator' - Hardly effective. #'Hippobotamus' - Would be cannon fodder otherwise. #'TX-108' - I know it wasn't in S5 to begin with, but RA2 raises a valid point. Its "victory" was a fluke and, unlike Nasty Warrior's, hardly earned (because it was over in 30 seconds). It doesn't NORMALLY take Hypno-Disc 30 seconds to beat an opponent, so.... In to Win #'Short Circuit' - Beat Atomic and otherwise looked entertaining (stealing RA2 here, but oh well) #'Draven' - Explained above. #'Ajjay' - Proved to be a durable competitor against Stinger. #'Spirit of Knightmare' - Annihilator runner-up. #'Arnold A. Terminegger' - Likewise, but more deserving considering its competition. #'Disc-O-Inferno' - Annihilator winner, currently in its "prime". #'M2' - Would be highly promising based on later performances. #'Barbaric Response' - Likewise #'Lightning' - Likewise. CrashBash (talk) 23:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Madlooney6 Bin #'Hippobotamus' - It was junk #'Napalm' - Ditto above #'Bot Out Of Hell' - Double ditto above #'Dome' - Not effective at all #'V.I.P.E.R 1.0 - Slow, effective weaponary and easily breaks down #'The Tartan Terror''' - Looks like something made when the team was drunk #'Juggernot 2' - Easily over turned and weak weaponed #'Twister (Team Beserk)' - Died very easy before it could attack Clawed Hopper Win #'TX-108' - Beat Hypno-Disc in a Wildcard Warrior match #'Short Circuit' - It beat Atomic in it's qualifier but never enter the arena #'Roobarb' - Lost it's qualifier to M2 but is a good competitor #'M2' - Beat Roobarb but never entered the arena #'Hannibal (Dutch)' - First robot from europe to attempt to qualify #'Lightning' - A good quality robot #'Killertron 2' - A cool new design from Killerton's team #'Spirit Of Knightmare' - Runner up in Annihilator Madlooney Christophee I apologise for not including an "Out" list, but I have very little memory of which Series 5 robots were particularly bad. If you feel I need both lists, then I may be able to come up with something eventually (or steal robots from other people's lists). Christophee (talk) 16:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) In #'Disco-O-Inferno' - Destructive robot and Annihilator winner. #'Arnold A. Terminegger' - Looked promising in Series 4 and the Annihilator. #'Judge Shred 2½' - Experienced and competent competitor. #'Lightning' - Looked good in later series and won in the qualifiers. #'M2' - See above. #'Vader' - See above. #'Chompalot' - Looked impressive in Extreme 2. It's a shame we never saw it in the main series. #'Spirit of Knightmare' - Team competed in Series 4 and the robot looked good in Extreme. Datovidny I probably would include Disc-O-Inferno here, but they showed no interest in returning anyway, so its not like they failed to qualify and that they could've been brought in "if a small thing had changed", that's why I've left it out. I'm not basing these on Extreme 1 performances either. Datovidny (talk) 16:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) In #'Cerberus' - A really laugh, and just one of those robots, which, here, could either fall in Round 1 or cause a surprise. #'TX-108' - Good robot to look at, and not bad performance. #'Killertron 2' - Former Grand Finalist, enough said really. #'Comengetorix' - Experienced team, competant robot, when it worked. #'Judge Shred 2½' - Same as Comengetorix. #'Spirit of Knightmare' - Decent enough robot, reliable, adequate weaponry, good defence, could be a dark horse. #'Panzer Wraith' - Overall, not a bad robot. Out #'Juggernot 2' - Easily toppled. #'Twister' - Too unreliable, knocked out by a nudge from Clawed Hopper. #'Kliptonite' - Too unreliable, knocked out by a light thrust of the Major Tom disc. #'Hippobotamus' - Not a competant machine, a sure Round 1 drop-out, so what's the point in having it in? #'Dome' - Easily toppled and subsequently defeated by Diotoir. #'The Tartan Terror' - It was good to look at, but not interesting when judging a hypothetical performance. #'Bot Out of Hell' - Uncontrollable and unstable, therefore not very competant. snowdog140 In #'Spirit of Knightmare' - Looked very good, shame it didn't qualify. #'Disc-O-Inferno' - Annihilator winner, enough said. #'Arnold A. Terminegger' - Looked very impressive in Extreme. #'Judge Shred 2 1/2' - Experienced, looked good too. #'Panzer Wraith' - Loved the original Panzer, so why not let the next version in? #'Comengetorix' - Again experienced, not reliable but good all the same. Out #'Granny's Revenge' - Do I need to explain? #'Ruf Ruf Dougal' - Really not a fan of novelty entries. #'Black Widow' - Walkers are a great idea, but not good enough (excluding Anarchy) #'Juggernot 2' - Not got anything against it, but there are better robots. #'Hippobotamus' - Sorry, this qualified but others didn't? #'Eleven' - See Black Widow. Middle Eye In #'Cerberus' - Not a bad robot, and experienced #'Short Circuit' - How bad can it be if it beat Atomic? #'TX-108' - Shame it never got into any other series. #'Disc-O-Inferno' - Annihilator champion #'Killertron 2' - Previous grand finalist #'Haardervark' - Accuse me of being biased, but it had experience and looked great #'Arnold A. Terminegger' - Great in Extreme Out #'Juggernot 2' - Worst. Robot. EVER. #'Hippobotamus' - It was never going to go far in the series, so why should it here? #'Twister' - It lost to Clawed Hopper. That should say it all. #'Granny's Revenge' - May have been fun to burn, but the Audited series isn't visual. #'Warhog' - A full body spinner that lost to Napalm. That is all. On that note... #'Napalm' - I can't remember who said this, but it looked outdated in Series 2. #'The Tartan Terror' - Too weak to be considered #'Destruct-A-Bubble' - No. Just... no. #'All of the walkers' - Try and name one that lasted a full minute without its opponent dying randomly. The Samster Out #Axe-C-Dent - Need I say anything? #Black Widow - Pointless walker. #Bot out of Hell - Unfunny joke entry. #Eleven - Slow, useless walker that only managed to take 3 Stegs to a judges because it got tangled in its hydraulics, something that if it had been deliberate, would've got Eleven disqualified. #Guzunderbot - Very low potential. #Hippobotamus - Stupid and unfunny with a team member that expects to win. #Juggernot 2 - Need I say more. #The Executioner - Very unimpressive Extreme performance. #Twister - It lost to Clawed Hopper. In #Anvil - Showed some potential in the Forces Special. #Comengetorix - Good design. #Cerberus - Good robot, always plagued with misfortune. #Draven - Impressive machine. #Killertron 2 - Dominator 2 style design, could've done well. #Lightning R2 - Had a better chance than some of the ones I'm kicking out. #M2 - Probably wasn't as powerful as in Series 7, but still could give decent robots a run for their money. #TX-108 - Even if it was just Hypno-Disc breaking down, it beat Hypno-Disc. It at least deserves this. #Vader - Like M2, it probably wasn't as powerful as its later self, but it could probably still cause a fair amount of damage.